An existing anti-cancer drug mostly enters a human body through oral administration, infusion, etc., which, when inhibiting and killing cancer cells, also affects normal cells in the human body as well, and seriously affects health of a patient. Anti-cancer drugs, for example, bleomycin, mitomycin, etc. are currently widely used anti-cancer drugs, which, however, have obvious side effects, and are apt to cause a variety of symptoms such as anemia and vomiting; therefore, their direct use is neither conducive to the health of the patient, nor conducive to diagnosis and treatment of cancer.
In order to effectively treat cancer, the cancer cells are labeled with tumor specific markers such as alpha-fetoprotein (AFP), carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), and neuron-specific enolase (NSE) in the prior art; however, the above-described markers all lack versatility, they can only reflect a few types or one type of malignant tumor, with no diagnostic value with respect to other malignant tumors, and their labeling process is not controllable, so it is difficult to perform targeted labeling according to a user's need.